


This Is A SteveTony Fanfic Made Of Taylor Swift Song Lyrics How The F Should I Call That

by auch_in_Arkadien



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, M/M, The Author Owns Nothing, The Author Regrets Everything, except for this bottle of wine I’m holding on to right now, i don't even like Taylor Swift what is wrong with me, inappropriate use of English language, like not even words, nothing is mine, or maybe not, pls send help, this all is a compilation, this is so sweet I have become diabetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auch_in_Arkadien/pseuds/auch_in_Arkadien
Summary: So this all started with me trying to be funny.I joked, that Taylor Swift should once try and write a song without reading angsty SteveTony fanfiction beforehand, cause I felt to be capable of writing a Stony-fanfic using nothing but lyrics of Taylor Swift songs. Someone dared me then, so I would not back down from the challenge (was not very challenging heh). English is obviously not my first language, but thank God and also Jesus in a compilation even my mistakes would not be actually mine. It turned out to be sloppy, an awful sloppy, and maybe too much metaphorical.





	This Is A SteveTony Fanfic Made Of Taylor Swift Song Lyrics How The F Should I Call That

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to insert more characters, but as it turns out, it’s practically impossible to do that in a dialogue-fic where you can’t even use names. Let’s just imagine Clint to be perched up somewhere nearby, shedding a not-ironical tear but still recording the whole thing just to be a dick and blackmail them later.  
> This is happening after one of their ridiculous fights, I'm sure I don’t even have to point that out. Also I believe, I should give this a setting. I imagined some of those fancy parties, where people who do not actually want to see each other alive meet and compliment each others looks. I guess, Steve would choose one of those to meet Tony ("if he's glad to see me coming to rescue him from the sharks - good, if not - his evening could hardly become worse, right" kind of motivation). And they are on a balcony, let them be on the balcony so they can look at the stars and be even more sloppy.

\- Nice to meet you. I saw you make your way through the crowd.  
\- Where you been? New money, suit and tie.  
\- (Been sitting, eyes wide open behind these four walls hoping you’d call) It was my season for battle wounds. Still, all my life I got money and power, so it's gonna be forever. I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me.  
\- Is something wrong?  
\- They once belonged to me. They'll tell you I'm insane, I haven’t seen it in awhile. Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles.  
\- This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. See the lights. (Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.) I was enchanted to meet you. I don't know why. I want to be somewhere where you are.  
\- None of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
\- So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I’m sorry - for that night. \- Oh, we made quite a mess.  
\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. (Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn, so bright) Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt.  
\- (Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly.)  
\- I still love you. I'll never let you go. I still love you.  
\- The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
\- State the obvious. I know that we can work it out somehow. If you’re missing me, just close your eyes. You'll be alright.  
\- I’ve been waiting for you ever since you've been gone. It takes everything in me not to call you, and I hope you know that every time I don't - I almost do. I just want it back the way it was before.  
\- These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. You and I'll be safe and sound.


End file.
